


The right thing to do

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa knows she has to encourage Jon to marry Daenerys. She suggests the idea, even though her heart hurts. Jon, though, has an idea of his own.





	The right thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing love confessions and marriage proposals all over drabble week because I just want these kids to be happy okay?

"Jon, it's the right thing to do. Marry Daenerys, and do it quickly." Sansa's voice shook.

Jon scowled at her. "I can't."

'It's the best defense against the truth of your parents." Her temper flared. "Why are you angry at me for trying to solve this? And you can...have what you've always wanted."

Jon had paid a visit to her solar a week after they learned the truth about his mother and father. He confided that Uncle Benjen has been right. That he hadn't understood what it meant to join the Night's Watch at fourteen, and give up having a wife and a family. He'd looked so sad, so wistful, that Sansa ached for him.

He'd been ready to leave the Wall before she arrived at Castle Black. Go south and get warm, Edd had told her. Sansa worried Jon might have had a wildling woman waiting for him. That she'd kept him from that life when she asked him to retake Winterfell.

And now that she knew what kind of man he was, brave and gentle and strong, she wished Jon could be hers. If they told the world Jon was a Targaryen, their union would even make sense. 

But surely he would have said something that night, while they sat before the fire. He hadn't, though he'd looked at her with the softest eyes she'd even seen.

Jon's eyes were dark now, like thunderclouds. He took a step towards her.

"Marrying Daenerys won't give me that."

"She's beautiful, she's highborn, she-"

"She's not you," Jon said hoarsely. "There's only one woman in this world I want to marry." He cupped her cheek, and Sansa leaned into his touch without thinking. "What use is it being king if I can't marry the woman I love?"

"You love me?" She hated how small her voice was. She'd opened her heart to Jon and he'd come rushing in, caring for her, entrusting her with the North. To love someone was to be vulnerable, and Sansa had built her walls carefully over the years, to shield herself from pain.

"You, Sansa, and only you," he said. "I loved you before we knew the truth. I stayed away to spare you my shame but now..." His face fell when Sansa stayed quiet, and he stepped back.

She missed him immediately, the warmth of his touch and his sweet words. She reached for him.

"Wait Jon, please, I love you too, it's been so long since I had someone I could trust, but I trust you and I-"

Jon stopped her with a kiss, cradling the back of her head. He broke away to rub his nose against hers. "Marry me," he whispered, his breath hot on her cheek. "Marry me, Sansa, I swear I'll be a good husband to you, always."

"Yes," Sansa said, "yes," and she laughed, for the first time in forever, when Jon picked her up and spun her around.


End file.
